kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockuiem album
thumb|Rockuiem Rockuiem Kormorán Project Krém SLPX 37381 Krém MK 37381 - 1990 Újrakiadás: Hungaroton - 2005 A''' 1. '''Overture - The Last Message - Az utolsó üzenet Koltay Gergely – Utassy József – Koltay Gergely Elhangzik: Utassy József Motívum c. verse 2. Ballade A Piacere - The Valley - A völgy Koltay Gergely – Margit József – Koltay Gergely 3. 1989. Divertimento - The Rockers From Fortress - A végvári rockerek Koltay Gergely 4. (2005-ös kiadáson): Boutade 1.51 Koltay Gergely - Margit József 4. Moment Musical 1990 - From Hungary To Hungary - Magyarországról Magyarországnak Koltay Gergely – Margit József – Koltay Gergely 5. Profán Litánia - Stand By Me - Állj mellém Jenei Szilveszter – Koltay Gergely B''' 1. '''Rondo Ungaro Koltay Gergely – Margit József – Koltay Gergely 2. Codetta Margit József – Koltay Gergely 3. Zsoltár - Need Some More - Legyen még Koltay Gergely – Oláh Aladár – Koltay Gergely 4. Serenade - Judi Is On My Mind - Juditra gondolok Margit József – Koltay Gergely (2005-ös kiadáson): Quasi Balkan - Vártam rád - Waiting for you 3.11 Koltay Gergely 5. Rockuiem - You Wanted It - Te akartad Koltay Gergely 6. One Little Breath - Egy kis lélegzet Jenei Szilveszter (2005-ös kiadáson): bónusz: Dance Suite - Hegedűs Anna balladája - The Ballad of Anna Hegedűs Koltay Gergely Kormorán: Bártfai György Koltay Gergely Margit József Papp Gyula Patai Tamás Walla Ervin Programok, szintetizátorok: Oláh Ali Közreműködik: Varga Miklós – Jenei Szilveszter Donászi Tibor (dob) Hűse Mariann (ének) Forgách Péter (Hunor Hunter) Incze József (Huston Conter) Pintácsi Viktória (ének) Mikó István (hegedű) Külön köszönet: Bohus János, Jánossy Béla (Főnix Stúdió) Judy Fömötör (The last message from Hunor Hunter) Koltay Erika (Like a dream) Bodon Károly (világítás) Major Attila (színpadmester) Valamint a Thália színház öltöztetőinek és műszaki személyzetének. Ruha: Sandi Tibor Fodrász: Szurkos Imre Pirotechnika: Hábetler Ferenc Különleges effektek: Juhász István Design: Barta Gabi Fotó: Vértes György Hangtechnikus: Juhász István Hangmérnök: Kölcsényi Attila Zenei vezető: Koltay Gergely Made in Hungary 1990 Hungaroton MHV 2005-ös kiadáson: 1989 hűvös novemberében és decemberében dal fakadt és fájdalom. A Rockuiem a Kormorán különleges albuma. Majd két évig készültek a dalok kottái és a végleges partitúra. A Kormorán 29 éves pályafutásának egyik legnagyobb válságát élte meg. Dönteni kellett: vagy haknizenekarrá süllyed, vagy bármi áron is de megmarad azon a zenei úton, melyet magának jelölt ki. A muzsikusokat nehéz volt beterelni a stúdióba, talán nem is igazán akarták a gyűjteményt. Egyedül egy régi zenészbarát Oláh Ali hitt a sikerben. Õ már nincs köztünk, de valahonnan a felhők széléről bizonyára örül, hogy most CD formátumban is megjelenik kedves munkája. Az album: valami lezárása, befejezése és az új kezdete. A szabadnak hitt hazai közéletben egyre markánsabb gondolatok jelentek meg, egyre szókimondóbb dalszövegek jelezték a változást. A főként külföldi sikereket magáénak tudó együttes először érezteti dalaiban a közéleti érdeklődést. A korábbi három album: Folk and roll, Magyar Rapszódia és a Pozsonyban megjelent angol nyelvű Cross talks után, hosszú vajúdás előzte meg a Rockuiem elkészültét. A hangfelvétel magán viseli az akkoriban megjelent komputer technika első jeleit és gyermekbetegségeit, de már fellelhetők a későbbi művekben megjelenő fontos dallamok. Mint például a „Missa de Sacra Corona Hungariae” Tuba mirum tételének főmotívuma, vagy az „Elektra mindörökké” rockopera szerelmi kettősének dallamcsírái. A Rockuiem az útkeresés albuma. A népköltészet ihlette dalszövegek világából a Kormorán lassan evezett át az önálló soha senki mással össze nem téveszthető mondanivaló felé. A Rockuiem a csalódottság és az őszinte optimista jövőkép gyűjteménye. Tíz év keserves, sokszor fájdalmas műhelymunkája után jött 2000, amikor a Kormorán megrázta magát és magára talált, de ha nincs a Rockuiem - melynek dalait talán soha nem játszották Rádiók - nincs „Húzd a harangot”, „Tiltott dalok tiltott hangszereken”, „A forrás felé” és „A lovak álma”. Az egykori vízió ma talán még aktuálisabb, mint 1991-ben. Verjétek mélyre a cövekeket, mert szörnyű vihar készül. A vihar megérkezett. Itt van mindennapjainkban, lelkünkben, kapcsolatainkban, nyelvünk, nemzetünk jövőjének féltésében. Akik ma meghallgatják az albumot - és talán akkor még nem is éltek - valamit megértenek az 1988 és 1991 közötti hazai állapotokról. Magyarországról Magyarországnak énekel a Kormorán 1991-ben! Más hallja, amit mondok, más olvassa levelem. Más lát a szememmel, más éli életem. Kinek neve volt, nem tudja már, hol utca volt, ott nincs tovább. Tükörbe nézel senkit se látsz, akihez szólnál háttal áll. Kurán Gergő Fotó: Vértes György Eredeti grafika: Barta Gabriella A hangfelvétel 1990-ben készült a Rottenbiller utcai stúdióban. A digitális kiadáshoz a technikai korszerűsítést a "P" Stúdió készítette 2005-ben. Hangmérnök: Küronya Miklós, Ottó Tivadar Oláh Ali /1960-1992/ programok, szintetizátorok Juhász István - különleges effektek Kategória:Albumok